


Make You Feel Beautiful

by FlightlessAngelWings



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, Bottom Alec Lightwood, First Time, Fucking, M/M, Making Out, Playing with Top/bottom dynamics, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sweet Sex, Top Magnus Bane, bottoming from top, loving alec, loving magnus, topping from bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings/pseuds/FlightlessAngelWings
Summary: “Magnus, you’re beautiful.”Magnus smiled softly as he wrapped his hand around Alec’s wrist. Never in his long life had someone made him feel the way this man made him feel; nor could he remember the last time someone called him “beautiful” in such a loving tone. He felt his heart skip a beat as he studied every inch of Alec’s face, memorizing every single detail. All of his previous insecurities left him as he gazed into the shadowhunter’s eyes, and he gently pulled his face closer to his.





	Make You Feel Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on how their first time went down after the scene we saw ended. Enjoy! :)

“Magnus, you’re beautiful.”

Magnus smiled softly as he wrapped his hand around Alec’s wrist. Never in his long life had someone made him feel the way this man made him feel; nor could he remember the last time someone called him “beautiful” in such a loving tone. He felt his heart skip a beat as he studied every inch of Alec’s face, memorizing every single detail. All of his previous insecurities left him as he gazed into the shadowhunter’s eyes, and he gently pulled his face closer to his.

Their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. No words were needed right now, the kiss spoke for itself. As their lips lingered together, Magnus leaned into Alec more and moved his free hand to his chest to push him back down on the bed. The sudden, yet gentle motion made the taller man gasp slightly, which Magnus took advantage of to deepen their kiss. Alec eagerly responded, and for a few moments neither man could tell where one of them ended and the other began. Their tongues danced together like the most beautiful choreographed dance. With Magnus on top of him, the younger man could feel his heat beating against his, and it was beating just as fast as his own.

The warlock maneuvered himself so that he was nestled on his boyfriend’s hips, never once breaking their lips apart. Magnus’ bedroom was quiet save for the sounds of their repeated kisses and quiet moans. Magnus let his hands roam all over the younger man’s bare chest, his shirt having been discarded the second they entered the room. Alec’s hands made their way down to the hem of his lover’s shirt and tugged it up, wanting nothing more than to see every inch of his beautiful warlock.

The older man finally broke the kiss when he felt hands on his chest trying to rid him of his shirt. Magnus sat up and took his shirt off in one swift moment. As he stopped to catch his breath, he could feel hungry eyes on him. The shadowhunter took the moment to drink in the sight in front of him. He never saw his boyfriend with his shirt off before, and he was sure he had never seen any sight more breathtaking.

“Magnus…” Alec breathed out as he reached for the warlock’s chest, his eyes full of lust. Magnus shivered at his lover’s touch. Between Alec’s words and the way he was looking at him, he could feel himself growing hard. The man beneath him noticed and dragged his hands down Magnus’ torso.

Alec fiddled with his boyfriend’s zipper clumsily. Normally, the shadowhunter was completely focused, but the man on top of him made everything about his concentration go out the window. The warlock watched his lover with amusement, tracing his fingers along Alec’s bare stomach, outlining every toned muscle he could reach. He chuckled softly, noticing his lover’s muscles tense at his touch.  
“It seems someone is a little ticklish,” Magnus teased, his smile growing brighter as he teased the man pinned underneath him. This was their first time together, and Alec’s first time at all, so he wanted to take this slow and make it special for the both of them. And he couldn’t help teasing his love a little bit.

“Mag…nus…” Alec stuttered his name out between soft chortles. Both men looked each other right in the eyes and laughed out loud. With everything that’s happened to them lately, being able to genuinely laugh with someone they each care so much about felt so good.

The warlock moved his hands up to Alec’s chest, rolling his nipples with his fingers idly as he watched his mouth drop open, quiet gasps of pleasure escaping with every exhale. Magnus looked at him with lust in his eyes. He knew it would be a battle to take it slow tonight, but he knew that it would be more special that way, and that the end would be worth it. It’s worth it because Alec, his Alexander, is worth it.

While Magnus spent the moment lost in his thoughts, the shadowhunter took advantage and reached back to the zipper of his pants. He desperately wanted to free the man on top of him of the rest of his clothing. But more than anything, he wanted him. Never in his life had he desired anyone more, never had anyone made him feel the way Magnus did. He couldn’t wait anymore.  
After a few seconds of fumbling, Alec managed to get the warlock’s zipper down, exposing his boyfriend’s now fully hard length. Alec licked his lips as he wrapped one of his hands around his erection, making Magnus gasp loudly.

“Alexander,” he panted out as the other man began to slowly slide his hand up and down his length. He started to grind himself against his lover’s own growing hardness. He repositioned himself to lean over and took Alec’s mouth with a kiss that was rougher and more filled with need than before. He pushed his tongue in the younger man’s mouth, exploring the moist cavern with enthusiasm. The shadowhunter responded just as eagerly, and they continued to kiss each other with unrivaled passion.

The moans that filled Magnus’ room grew louder as their pace quickened. Alec pumped the warlock’s member with more vigor, determined to send him over the edge. At the same time, the older man rode him though his pants. This made Alec grow harder and harder, his length straining against his jeans. The warlock broke their kiss and pressed his forehead against Alec’s to look him in the eyes. While one arm held him up, his other hard moved to caress his lover’s face.

“Ahh…Alex..ander…” he moaned his lover’s name as he could feel himself close to his release. Alec responded by picking up his pace, stroking his boyfriend’s cock harder… harder… faster …faster. The shadowhunter never broke eye contact as he panted in rhythm along with him.

“I’m gonna… Ahhh!” Magnus screamed out as his orgasm hit him harder that he expected. His eyes fluttered shut as his seed shot out onto Alec’s stomach. His whole body shivered with a pleasure unlike any other he’d experienced in his long life. Magnus had no idea what it was about this young man that drove him so wild, but at the moment he didn’t question it and just enjoyed the moment with his beloved.

“Wow,” Alec watched his boyfriend’s climax with sheer amazement. Seeing Magnus’ face overcome with pleasure was absolutely the most stunning sight he’s ever witnessed. “I thought you were beautiful before,” he whispered, their foreheads still touching, “but now…” The shadowhunter claimed Magnus’ lips in a passionate kiss, immediately intertwining their tongues. Magnus moaned into Alec’s mouth as their tongues tangled together.

The warlock pulled away and gazed at the man beneath him with his golden cat eyes. Still panting from his climax, he took a moment to study every inch of his lover. He lazily dragged his hand from Alec’s face down to his chest, tracing light circles around his nipples. Alec felt himself blush at his boyfriend’s touch; he’d never been touched that way before. Magnus immediately noticed and leaned down to take one of his nubs into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and biting softly.

“Magnus!” Alec whimpered as he grabbed a fistful of his lover’s hair. The warlock could feel the shandowhunter’s hardness underneath him and rocked over him a few times. With each movement of his hips and flick of his tongue, the younger man moaned louder and louder. He pulled away for a moment only to move to the other nipple to repeat the process, all the while loving how crazy it drove the man beneath him.

Magnus slowly kissed his way down his lover’s torso and shifted himself so that he was positioned between his legs. He wasted no time undoing his jeans while Alec watched with anticipation. He made quick work of his pants and tugged them off, leaving the shadowhunter completely naked in front of him.

Alec shifted slightly, feeling more exposed than ever before in his life. He reached out to his boyfriend, eager to get his bottoms off as well. Magnus stopped him before he could, however, and smiled coyly as he removed his own clothing. Both men stared at each other’s bare bodies hungerly, each thinking how lucky they are to have found one another.

The warlock leaned forward and reached over his lover for his nightstand and pulled a small tube of lube out from the top drawer. Alec watched his every move as he repositioned himself back between his legs. Magnus let his fingers trail down the inside of his lover’s thighs, making his way down to his entrance. Alec tried to shift himself to make his boyfriend’s task easier, but he held his hips down to restrain him.

“Let me take care of you my darling,” Magnus spoke sweetly, “I want to make you feel as beautiful as you’ve made me feel,” he said as leaned down to place a soft kiss on the tip of his lover’s erection. Alec felt his cheeks turn bright red at his lover’s words.

Alec’s breath caught in his throat as he felt his boyfriend’s mouth on his member. Magnus took his time in dropping his head down his length until he was fully engulfed in his mouth, making Alec cry out in pleasure. As he did so, he opened the tube and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. He positioned a finger at Alec’s entrance and slowly pushed his way in as his head bobbed up and down his shaft.

The younger man cried out as Magnus slowly and as gently as he could pushed his finger in until it was completely inside him. The warlock kept his mouth around his lover’s cock to try to distract him from the pain, as he knew from experience that the first time does tend to hurt a little if not done with care. He pushed his finger in and out with care, watching for any sign of pain. Alec’s mouth hung open as he panted and moaned out, indicating to Magnus that he already pushed through the initial discomfort.

When he guessed his lover was ready, Magnus added a second finger and restarted his rhythm slowly at first, but quickly picking up the pace. Alec’s moans grew louder as he gripped the sheets tightly. The warlock knew he would be close if he kept this up, and he so badly wanted to take the shadowhunter with more than just his fingers.

“Are you ok?” Magnus lifted his head up to check on his lover.

Alec looked down at him with dark eyes, his pupils having taken up most of the space, “yeah,” was all he managed to get out between heavy breaths. If he was being honest, he barely felt any pain. He wasn’t sure if it was because of his boyfriend’s experience or just how badly he wanted him, but he didn’t care. “I want you Magnus,” Alec added in a deep voice.

Those words drove Magnus wild with lust, “as you wish my darling,” he responded with earnest. Carefully he pulled his fingers out and squeezed more lube onto his own cock, which grew hard again at the sound of the shadowhunter’s moaning.

The warlock sat up and positioned himself at Alec’s entrance. They locked eyes, Magnus waiting for the ok from his lover before pushing his shaft into him. The younger man nodded, “please Magnus… please I need you,” he begged.

“Alexander,” he whispered as he slowly pushed into him. Both men let out loud screams at the overwhelming stimulations. Alec could feel himself expanding for his lover and it was painful but somehow still felt so good. The warlock continued to push inside him until he was completely sheathed inside his lover.

“Alec?” he asked, checking in to make sure he was ok. He leaned forward to place a tender kiss on his nose and placed his hands on either side of his head.

“I’m ok,” he reassured his beautiful boyfriend, gazing into his golden eyes, “please…keep going.” 

“Your begging is driving me wild,” Magus said as he began to thrust slowly, “I’m not gonna be able to hold myself back for long.”

“Then don’t,” Alec met his rhythm. That was all Magnus needed to completely let himself go and started to pound harder into him. Alec screamed at the sudden roughness, drowning out the warlock’s own moans. He stretched his neck up to take Magnus’ mouth with his own in a desperate kiss. 

The kiss didn’t last long as they both needed to catch their breaths. Magnus pulled his face away slightly to adjust his position, trying a new angle to plunge deeper into the shadowhunter. Alec cried out in pleasure and wrapped his arms around his lover’s body, digging his nails into his back. Magnus didn’t mind at all, in fact it only seemed to add to his pleasure. Their screams and moans filled the room as Magnus pounded harder into his boyfriend.

“Ahhh…Magnus… I’m… close…” Alec panted out, feeling his orgasm building.

“Me… too… ahhh…” Magnus whispered into his lover’s ear.

“Magnus!!!!” he shouted his beloved’s name as he started to come. Magnus wrapped a hand around his lover’s shaft to help send him over the edge. Alec came into the warlock’s hand, spilling his seed into both their bodies. His entire body was drenched in sweat as he shook in pleasure.

“Ale…” Magus couldn’t manage to get his lover’s name out of his mouth completely before his own climax took him for the second time that night. He released into Alec’s body, filling him up before collapsing on top of him.

Alec held Magus as they lay still connected for a moment to catch their breath. The shadowhunter stroked Magnus’s back lovingly as their rapid heartbeats started to slow back to normal. Magnus propped himself up to look at the handsome man under him and they both smiled at each other.

“Wow,” the warlock exhaled as he kissed his lover’s lips softly before pulling out of him. Alec gasped slightly at the loss of feeling. “You alright?” he asked as he nuzzled up next to him.

“Never better,” Alec answered as he wrapped his arm around Magnus. “Best sex you had today?” he added with a chuckle.

Magnus laughed, “I’d say so.” The lovers held each other in comfortable silence until sleep took them both.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first piece of writing in about a year, so I feel rusty but I'm happy with how it came out. I wanted to kinda play with the top/bottom dynamic a bit too, so hopefully that came across the way I wanted. Let me know what ya'll think :)


End file.
